Mon Chérie
by Bloodless Snake Anael
Summary: Es un hermoso dia, todos estan muy contentos pues es la boda de Bill y de Fleur... pero a Bill le duele la cabeza, ¿por qué?... tal vez sería por estar toda la noche pasada despierto...


**Mon Chérie**

Desde mi cuarto escuchaba claramente las risitas de Ginny y de Gabrielle en el cuarto de al lado, que estaban completamente emocionadas de ponerse los vestidos y arreglarse para la celebración. En un cuarto un poco mas arriba escuchaba a Ron y a Harry peleándose con los nudos de las corbatas. Era un día soleado de mediados de Julio... y aunque todo era perfecto a mi me dolía la cabeza.

Volteé lentamente hacia mi cama sobre la que estaba la túnica negra de gala. Me la puse e hice mi cabello en una cola de caballo baja, luego tomé mi arete de la mesita de noche y me lo puse, sintiendo cómo el colmillo de dragón rozaba mi mejilla; después tomé los guantes de cuero, me los puse.

Miré a través de la ventana que daba al norte, y vi que el jardín estaba lleno de invitados, después voltee hacia la derecha, y ahí vi el altar.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, cerré los ojos, luego sonreí y susurré:

— Mon chérie, je t' aime, ma belle...

Luego susurré su nombre, casi besando cada letra, recordando su risa...

— Si, ya sabemos que la amas, no es necesario que lo repitas.

Abrí mis ojos y me levanté tan rápido como pude para ver a dos de mis hermanos riéndose desde la puerta.

— ¡Que envidia, Bill! — dijo Fred — te sacaste la lotería con mi cuñada, bueno, mi pronto-a-ser-conocida-como-cuñada.

— ¡Cállate! — le grité molesto, luego miré a George justo en el momento en que abría la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Ginny, que llegó corriendo.

— Vengo de parte de mamá a revisar que no te pusieras esos guantes... pero veo que ya es demasiado tarde

— No importa, se ven bien — respondí — además, si no le dices a mi mamá que me los viste puestos yo no le diré que le acortaste un pedazo a tu falda de la túnica.

— Trato hecho — dijo Ginny saliendo tan rápido como había entrado, y fue seguida por los gemelos, mientras que yo fui hacia mi mesita de noche y la abrí. De ella extraje un collar de plata con un dije circulas que tenía una rosa de los vientos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó una voz detrás de mi, y al voltear me di cuenta de que eran Ron y Harry.

Suspiré y miré el collar — Es... mi amuleto de la suerte — luego me lo puse escondiéndolo bajo en cuello de la camisa — los días que no me lo pongo me va mal.

— ¡Por favor, ¿que podrías salir mal hoy?

— Que Fleur no se quisiera casar, por ejemplo — respondió Harry.

En eso Charlie apareció en la puerta

— ¡Eh, Bill, ya tienes que ir abajo, la ceremonia va a comenzar dentro de algunos minutos y no puede empezar sin el novio... Ron, traes la túnica al revés.

— ¿Ves, Harry, te dije que así no iba

— ¿Y para qué me haces caso, entonces?

— Bueno, que Ron se cambie rápido mientras todos vamos abajo — propuso Charlie — allá te esperamos, Ron.

— Harry, ayúdame con esto — pidió Ron — intentando salir de la túnica, en la cual se había quedado atorado por culpa de la corbata.

—Vayan ustedes — dijo Harry quitándole la corbata a Ron — yo me quedo a ayudarle.

Charlie y yo salimos de la habitación y cerramos la puerta. Mientras bajábamos alcancé a escuchar a Harry decir sorprendido y molesto "¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Ron, si traes hasta la los pantalones al revés!"

Seguí bajando las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, mi madre me miró con lagrimas en los ojos y murmuró — Hijo... no puedo creer cuánto ha crecido mi chiquito... mi pequeño Bill...

Me abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Yo también la abracé...ella aún me llamaba "mi pequeño Bill" ... pero yo había crecido... ya había dejado de ser "el pequeño Bill"...

Mi madre me soltó y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas. En ese momento mi padre se puso frente a mi y me dijo — Hijo mío... quiero darte esto.

Mi padre puso sobre mis manos una cajita; al abrirla descubrí que contenía un anillo con el escudo de armas de la familia.

— Éste anillo — dijo mi padre — ha pasado de generación en generación Weasley, de padre a hijo por siglos y siglos. A todos nos ha traído mucha suerte y felicidad en nuestros matrimonios, y el día de hoy te lo entrego... eres mi mayor orgullo, no podría desear tener otro hijo que no fueras tu.

Me puse el anillo en la mano izquierda, sin saber qué decir. Nos abrazamos.

— ¡¿"Tu mayor orgullo"! ¡Gracias!

Mi padre y yo volteamos. Al pie de las escaleras estaban Ron y los gemelos seguidos por Harry. Mis hermanos tenían los brazos cruzados y nos miraban simulando caras de indignación.

— ¡¿"no podría desear tener otro hijo que no fueras tu"! — repitió Fred — ¡Gracias, eso significa que a todos nosotros nos hicieron por accidente y que en realidad no nos quieren!

— ¡Gracias papá! — dijeron mis tres hermanos aparentando estar molestos.

— ¡Esperen! — dijo mi padre — lo siento, creo que no utilicé las palabras adecuadas... Bill, eres uno de mis mayores orgullos y realmente estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre, ¿así está mejor?

— Mucho mejor — respondió Ron

— No, el daño ya está hecho — dijeron Fred y George simulando estar tristes.

Todos reímos a un tiempo y salimos al patio delantero de la casa a reunirnos con los invitados. Todos estaban platicando entre ellos de lo hermoso que estaba todo arreglado para la ceremonia. Más allá vi a Charlie y a Lee Jordan, a los cuales se les unieron a Fred, George, Ron y Harry. Un poco mas allá estaban las damas de honor. Hermione y Ginny platicaban acaloradamente con Gabrielle mientras Tonks las escuchaba seriamente...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos comenzaran a callarse. Mi madre me tomó del brazo y me dijo — ya es hora.

Los dos nos paramos al lado del altar. Miré a todos lados, pasando mi vista una ultima vez sobre los invitados, sobre los padrinos, sobre las damas de honor y sus acompañantes. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente... como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que ésta era mi boda.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y la novia caminó hacia donde estaba yo tomada del brazo de su padre. Mi madre me abrazó y me besó la frente, después hizo lo mismo con Fleur. El padre de Fleur, en cambio, solo me tendió la mano y me dijo — Hazla feliz.

Yo asentí lentamente, me dolía la cabeza, todo me parecía un sueño... ni siquiera puse atención cuando dije los votos... todo era para mi un sueño...

Cuando menos me di cuenta, la boda había acabado y yo tenía en la mano derecha un reluciente anillo de oro. Besé a la novia cuando todos comenzaron a pedirlo, y escuché que varias mujeres rompían a llorar. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mi madre llorando en el hombro de mi padre, después miré hacia los acompañantes de las damas de honor y todos sonreían, algunas de las damas también, solo Ginny y Tonks lloraban...

Miré a mi chica, y nuestros ojos se encontraron... no me podía mover, era hermosa...

Fleur tomó mi mano y me llevó a donde estaban los invitados para presentarme a sus demás familiares. En realidad no puse atención, en mi mente resonaba la voz de mi chica, y comencé a recordar una vieja canción llamada "tal como eres" que ella solía cantar... en aquellos días nadie hubiera pensado que éste sería nuestro futuro... nadie hubiera imaginado que Fleur sería mi esposa.

En eso me di cuenta de que mi suegro me observaba con su mirada penetrante, y casi pude ver que con los ojos me gritaba "¡Hazla feliz!". Me asusté y solté la mano de Fleur, le dije que volvía en un momento, que solo iba a tomar algo para la cabeza, y luego salí casi corriendo hacia la casa. Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, y ahí me metí al baño. Me refresqué el rostro con un poco de agua y luego abrí el compartimiento detrás del espejo para buscar unas aspirinas... quería que se me quitara ese maldito dolor de cabeza que traía. Hice aparecer una copa y la llené con vino tinto.

Me quité los guantes, abrí el frasco y puse una aspirina en mi mano...no era suficiente, el dolor de mi cabeza era demasiado para tan solo una aspirina, así que puse otra aspirina en mi mano... no, no era suficiente... La mano me temblaba y sin querer rompí el frasco, haciendo que todas las pastillas cayeran al suelo junto con pedazos de vidrio y algunas gotas de sangre.

— ¿Bill, ¡¿Qué haces!

Ginny entró corriendo y se paró delante de mi — ¿que sucede, ¿por qué estas sangrando, ¿que son estas pastillas?

— Quería quitarme el dolor de cabeza, venía a tomar una aspirina, pero el frasco se rompió en mi mano...

Ella suspiró y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo que me puso en la herida que tenía en la mano, luego me miró examinando mi rostro

— Te duele, ¿verdad? — preguntó

— Me está matando... quisiera llorar.

— ¿Y porqué no lo haces?

— Yo ya no puedo llorar, me he quedado sin lagrimas, lo sabes... además, hoy es mi boda, no puedo llorar, estoy feliz.

Mi hermana me miró y me abrazó — No te preocupes, deja que pasen unos días y dejará de doler.

— No, estoy seguro de que pasaran días y seguirá doliéndome, es una herida muy profunda...

Abracé a Ginny con mas fuerza — Gracias... por todo gracias... a veces me sorprende el darme cuenta de que eres tu la que me ayuda con problemas como este, siendo que en realidad debería ser al revés...nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto has madurado, Ginny... y sin embargo yo sigo siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre al que se le caen siempre todos los frascos.

Mi hermana sonrió y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero yo le puse una mano encima para sellársela y le di un beso en la frente — Olvídalo, ya no es importante — .Solté a Ginny y tomé mi copa de vino tinto, dejé caer unas gotas de sangre en ella y luego la bebí.

Ginny me miró con sus grandes ojos y dijo — Dos invitados ya se van y uno de ellos se quiere despedir de ti, desearte suerte y decirte algo sobre lo que tu-ya-sabes... ve, yo recogeré esto.

Salí del baño y miré por la ventana que daba hacia el sur. En el patio trasero de la casa estaba Remus recargado en el tronco de un solitario árbol con la mirada perdida en la vereda por donde se iba al patio delantero, donde estaba la fiesta. En ese momento recordé que tenía aun un libro que Remus me había prestado, así que fui directo a mi escritorio y comencé a buscarlo entre todos los papeles y libros que tenía. Mis ojos se toparon con algo inesperado: un disco de las brujas de Macbeth que estaba sobre el libro de Remus. Tomé el disco, el libro y salí de mi habitación sin dirigirle ni una palabra a Ginny.

Mientras iba a la mitad de las escaleras me topé con Remus, que venía subiendo.

— Hola Bill

— Hola Remus — respondí y automáticamente alargué el brazo con el libro hacia el — disculpa que no te lo haya devuelto antes, muchas gracias.

— Por nada... oye, necesito que me acompañes

— ¿A donde?

— Solo sígueme.

Mientras íbamos bajando, no pude evitar hacerle una pregunta — ¿Cómo sigue Tonks?

— Esta molesta, dice que se siente un parásito en mi casa, que odia que no la deje pagar el cuarto que le di en mi casa, pero lo compenso dejándola que a veces cocine, aunque se le quemen las cosas. En eso me recuerda mucho a Sirius, no sabía cocinar y siempre se le quemaban las cosas, siempre me tocaba a mi hacerle la cena... y con Tonks no cambia mucho el asunto, creo que definitivamente tenía que tener algo en lo qué parecerse a su tío.

Ambos sonreímos

— ¿Y tu como te sientes?

— ¿Sobre Sirius?... no puedo negar que a veces me deprimo, pero siempre procuro pensar en las cosas buenas que vivimos juntos, sé que a el no le gustaría verme triste... pero también se que tampoco le gustaría ver triste a su sobrina, y ahora es ella la que me preocupa.

— ¿porqué, ¿cómo está ella?

— Mal — respondió Remus seriamente — ya está hasta de simular que somos pareja. Ambos con gusto dejaríamos de disimular, pero en parte todo es porque he jurado protegerla... y por eso estoy preocupado, dice que le cuesta mucho dejar ir el recuerdo de Sirius, que no comprende como es que yo ya no lloro... me preocupa que anda como sonámbula, casi no come... ¿has visto sus ojeras? todas las noches llora hasta quedarse dormida entre mis brazos, y cuando la voy a dejar a su cuarto a veces me pide que no me vaya, que tiene miedo de quedarse sola en la oscuridad... el otro día a la hora de la comida dijo en broma que pensaba suicidarse, pero aunque lo dijo en broma y riéndose yo lo sentí muy real, ya no sé que hacer, en serio estoy muy preocupado.

Di un suspiro, y al llegar a la concia pregunté — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

— Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que lo pidieras, sé que está mal pedirte ayuda pues este es un trabajo que yo había jurado hacer, pero es que ya no sé como reanimarla...

— ¿Ya le pediste ayuda a Ginny?

— Si, pero no pudo lograr nada, Tonk sigue deprimida, solo tu eres nuestra ultima esperanza... y en realidad creo que ella misma lo sabe, porque se ha negado rotundamente a hablar contigo, tal pareciera que quisiera quedarse en ese estado.

— Pero hace algunos días yo hablé con ella, y ella me prometió que se pondría bien.

— Pues tal parece que te mintió porque no la he visto nada bien...

Ambos miramos por la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero.

— Ya me parecía que, para estar allá abajo, habías subido muy rápido las escaleras — dije riendo al ver al otro Remus Lupin parado justo debajo del árbol en el patio.

Los dos hombres fueron al patio trasero, y el Lupin que estaba debajo del árbol se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en Tonks. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Remus dijo — Les puedo asegurar solo cinco minutos como mínimo, así que apresúrense.

Remus se alejó por el camino que llevaba al patio delantero.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunté mirándola, pero ella evadió mi mirada.

— Bien — respondió ella con débil voz.

— ¿Bien, ¿en serio?

— ... Déjame mentir, no quiero decir que en realidad estoy mal.

— ¿Por qué?

—... lo sabes... simplemente no puedo superar lo que sucedió hace un año.

— Para todos son tiempos difíciles... sobre todo para nosotros cuatro.

— ¿En serio, pues a Ginny y a Remus no se les nota... ni siquiera a ti se te nota, estás tan calmado y contento que hasta te comprometiste.

— Tu sabes porqué lo hice tan rápido, este asunto no podía esperar mas, todo tenía que apresurarse un poco... además ella me lo pidió personalmente y no quería decirle que no.

— Pudiste haberle dicho que no, pero te dio miedo.

— No es eso, lo sabes, también este sentimiento me apresuraba y quise que todo fuera tan rápido como se pudiera.

— Ok, si quieres que todo sea rápido ya te dejo para que te puedas ir de luna de miel, para que se te quite ese sentimiento, que seas feliz, que comiencen con instinto de conejos y tengan muchos hijos. Si, olvidemos todo lo que sucede día a día desde que volvió Voldemort — Tonks comenzaba a ponerse agitada... yo ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ella me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—Espera, Tu CD...

Ella volvió sobre sus pasos, me lo arrebató de la mano y dijo— Gracias, creí que no te ibas a acordar.

— Espera... — La tomé de un brazo y la jalé hacia mi.

Ella intentó soltarse — Suéltame! — dijo, y se le quebró la voz.

— Por favor, Nymphadora... Nymph...

Súbitamente dejó de forcejear, aún sollozando susurró — ...sabes perfectamente que odio Nymphadora, es Tonks...

— Tonks... tu sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer, sabes también que esa una de las principales razones por las que quise apresurar la boda, además que temía que con los recientes ataques le pudiera suceder algo a la persona que mas amo...

Tonks levantó la vista hacia el cielo — ¿Sigues con eso, te dije que tenemos todo controlado, ya no va a morir nadie dentro de algún tiempo, hemos encontrado casi a todos los mortífagos... además, ¿para eso estudie, no, para proteger a la gente y evitar que puedan matarte a ti, a tu familia, a tu nueva familia...

— Deja de pensar en todos ellos, esa es mi familia y tengo que protegerla por mi mismo,

— Si no quieres que proteja a la mujer que amas ni a tu familia, bueno, menos trabajo para mi, pero eso ni significa que no tenga trabajo, todavía hay mucha gente a la que tengo que proteger.

— Pero también estoy preocupado por ti, el que nos protejas a todos no significa que puedas evitar tu misma te mueras...

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — me preguntó ella sorprendida.

— No, tu sabes que esa es la ultima cosa que haría en este mundo.

— Tal vez lo sea

— ¿Ahora tu me amenazas?

— No te amenazo, solo lo digo porque hay tantas cosas que antes decías que sería lo ultimo que harías en el mundo, y son cosas que hoy en día haces

— ¿Como cual?

— Casarte, tu dijiste que nunca te casarías.

— Bueno, a veces uno se traga sus palabras. A lo que me referiría era a que nunca ninguna fuerza humana podría hacer que yo te amenazara a ti.

— ¿En serio, ¡eso si es novedad! — rió ella sarcásticamente.

— En serio, es decir, un simple banquero contra una auror metamorfomaga completamente cualificada sería muerte segura... como dice Ginny, "O sea, ¡Hello!".

Ella no río, solo me miró y estuvo a punto de irse, si no fuera porque la tenía firmemente agarrada del brazo...

— Suéltame — volvió a decirme ella.

— No te soltaré hasta que me digas que vas a estar ya bien.

— No

— Lo prometiste.

— Como tu dijiste "a veces uno se traga sus palabras"

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — exploté tomándola por los hombros — deja de actuar así, ya te he explicado muchas veces todas las razones que tengo para hacer todas las cosas que hago, inclusive lo discutimos hace algunos días, así que ya deja de actuar d esa forma.

— ...Tu sí me puedes pedir que deje de actuar así... pero al parecer yo no puedo pedirte que dejes de actuar así, ¿verdad?

La solté y bajé la vista molesto. Intentaba contener este impulso que sentía repitiendo en mi mente "soy un caballero, no puedo hacer eso". Lo único que pude decir fue — Ustedes saben porqué actuó así, por qué hago lo que hago... te lo he dicho millones de veces durante toda mi vida, te he repetido mis razones todos los días, y aún no lo comprendes... no puedo creer que no lo comprendas... y si supieras cómo me estoy contendiendo este coraje, estas ganas que tengo de...

— Disculpen que interrumpa — dio Remus — pero los invitados están preguntando por Bill.

Volteé hacia el árbol y le di un puñetazo lo mas fuerte que mis brazos me dejaron. Sentí como se hundía la madera debajo de mis nudillos. Entonces la escuché murmurar.

— Te odio, Bill Weasley... a mi no me abría importado morir, hubiera muerto feliz por una causa así; hubiera muerto feliz, que es mejor que vivir así como yo vivo...

La miré. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas, pero no me miraban a mi, sino al suelo. Me quedé congelado viendo como se iban. Después de varios segundos reaccioné y corrí hacia mi cuarto. Por la ventana vi como se alejaban y desaparecían.

Luego miré hacia la mesa de invitados, allí estaba mi suegro, hablando con un amigo al que había invitado a la fiesta... si tan solo pudiera ver esa marca tenebrosa, no estaría yo así... si solo hubiera podido probar que ellos son unos mortífagos, podría haber evitado todo esto...

— ¡Mi amog !

Voltee rápidamente, era Fleur. Saqué mis guantes de mi bolsillo y me los puse, no quería que viera la herida que traía.

— ¿ Pog qué tan solo?

— Solo venía por mi aspirina... estaba esperando a que comenzara a hacer efecto para poder ir a la fiesta.

— ¿ Quiegues que te haga compañía?

— No gracias, en serio, agorita voy

— Ok, allá te espego 

Salio de mi cuarto... lo que hice apenas la oí alejarse fue cerrar la puerta con llave... qué bien se hubiera visto vestida de rojo, así con su vestido de novia, pero de rojo sangre...

Miré a Fleur con sus amigas en el jardín, riendo muy contenta mientras les explicaba porqué no bajaba, luego le dio un trago a su martini con aceituna...

— Ahógate... que se te atore la aceituna, rubia estúpida...

La verdad... la verdad es que nunca la había amado ni nunca la amaría. Solo me había casado con ella porque necesitaba descubrir si su padre era mortífago... tenía que serlo, si no, ¿porqué me había amenazado de muerte si no me casaba con ella, so no lo era, entonces ¿por qué había amenazado con matar a todos mis seres queridos, en especial a ella...?

En ese momento entró por una de las ventanas una lechuza negra, que dejó una pequeña nota sobre el escritorio. Rápidamente me volví a quitar los guantes, la abrí y la leí:

Olvida lo que te dije, en realidad no te odio, discúlpame... prometo ponerme bien, la próxima vez que me veas será con una gran sonrisa.

Justo cuando terminé de leerla, la carta comenzó a quemarse hasta hacerse cenizas... no importaba, no necesitaba leerla dos veces para saber que era de Tonks... la chica a quien en realidad amaba...

Realmente dolía... este dolor me estaba matando, pero no podía llorar, Ginny sabía muy bien que no podía, pues la noche anterior había llorado hasta que mis ojos se había quedado sin lagrimas... prefería que mi chica viviera aunque no fuera conmigo, no importaba si ella prefería morir antes de no ser mía...

Con mi mano busqué mi dije de la rosa de los vientos, lentamente lo abrí y miré la foto de Tonks, sonriendo... el puño me dolía por el golpe que le había dado al árbol, pero tenía que desahogarme de algún modo... ahora que era un caballero casado hubiera sido incorrecto robarle un beso... las ganas me habían estado carcomiendo desde que la había visto, pero no podía... no debía...

Besé la foto cerrando los ojos, mientras a mi mente venía la imagen de ella llorando en la boda, y cuando después de ella se habían cruzado nuestros ojos por un segundo... era hermosa, aun con lagrimas era hermosa... De mi boca escaparon varios susurros desesperados, casi esperando que ella los escuchara:

— Mon chérie... je t' aime, ma belle Nymph.

6


End file.
